


shancelot/ kurancelot ending change

by Metalotaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, kurancelot, shancelot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: just a small fix it fic for post season 6. more like a outline than a fic. feel free to steal and expand if you'd like.Final fight with lotor deviation. Prior deviation is Lance and lotor getting closer and being friends with sword training





	shancelot/ kurancelot ending change

shancelot/ kurancelot ending change  
part 1  
Final fight with lotor deviation. Prior deviation is Lance and lotor getting closer and being friends with sword training.

Lotor still snaps and lashes out at allura. He doesn’t suggest galra genocide. His generals fight at his side in siciline. He forces Voltron out of the quientenncse field. And forces Voltron to split. The force of the blow hits most directly on Lance in red. Sending the lion towards one of the rifts.

The others in trying to reorientate after the forced split try to regather towards the castle, unaware at first that Lance and red are unmoving. Lance is out cold. Lotor seeing it as an act of abandonment by Voltron of the blue paladin who had tried to be calling voice of reason prior to the fight. Lotor stops red from crossing the rift. In his anger at the team he pries Lance from the lion before flinging the damaged lion at the other paladins.

Allura calls for a retreat. The others fight the order at first. Till she says if he wanted to kill Lance he would have. Not just pried him from the lion. That they will regroup and come back for him. Keith agrees with her logic. And grabs red. They get to the castle and wormhole away. To olkarion.

Just making lotor feel more secure in his decision. Lotor has axca call in a loyal commander to come to their aid. In the mean time they use the ship to close all but one rift. They also position the gate lotor built to the open rift. Allowing it to stay open yet sealed from unauthorized use.

Once on the galra warship he has Lance placed in a healing pod. Then he gets right to work as emperor. He has then start moving hq to the site of the rift. Into their original star system. He makes an announcement to the empire as a whole, colonalisies, loyal, and undeclared galra, the coalition everyone.

He declares the dissolution of their alliance with Voltron. Bringing it up first he controls the narrative, he paints the paladins as manipulated child soldiers, and himself as a victim of falling for allura’s charms and manipulation as well in a bid to bring an swift end the war. That it was a naive idealism on his part and maybe her own, and to do better for the galra and their own loyal colonies. He invites the coalition members to rejoin the empire if they wish for a realistic resolution. He shows Lance in the healing pod, an example how Voltron treats it’s allies when they are no longer of use to them. Like they had tried to do to him. He understands that when his father ruled that Voltron was invaluable to those who felt loss alone helpless in their fear and hurt. That it did well as it’s use as a symbol from the past to rally around and have faith in awe in like that of a child of which the stories were told too. But if they wanted a realistic peaceful future to leave the fairytale of Voltron in the past.

He ends the transmission there to focus on the immediate needs of his empire and his generals. Taking the time to find haggars notes to show them why he hurt narti. As she is not dead, she is in a healing pod in stasis in one of haggars labs. They have her moved to the same medical unit as Lance.

They find her notes on the kuron clone project. Zenthrid and ezor go to the site of the battle Keith had with the clone. Returning with a single salvaged clone and the arm Keith cutt from his clones body. He is also placed into the secure medical ward. Lotor has it staffed with his best and most loyal doctors and scientist, along with two druids loyal to him and the empire, not to haggar. He gives them access to haggars research, ask them to find away to take the memories from the destroyed arm and implant them in to the clone without anyway for an outside source to control him. He also asks that they remove Lance’s memories from their battle. Just his last few hours. Nothing more.

He also starts flushing blade members from hq and rounding up loyal troops to go with him to the two hidden altean holds. He knows that haggar, allura and the blade will be targeting at least the one rommelle was from knowing it’s location. He sends ezor and zenthrid ahead to prepare the alteans. He needs time to gather loyal generals and get hq in order and starting to harvest quintessence.

After 2 movements Lance is awake and out of the pod. However galra pods aren’t as good as altean ones. It left him tired and weak. Lotor has him moved to a private room to nurse back his strength. Lotor visits him explains he needs to rest and eat. He will explain more once Lance is more stable. His first waking cries are for shiro. Lotor keeps a view on his tablet up at all times of Lance’s room. He goes himself to ease Lance back from his night terrors.

After a few days Lance asked where the others are and what happened to shiro. The last thing he remembers is shiro fleeing with lotor.

Lotor goes with the truth, presenting it in a way to prevent anger. That rommelle wasn’t a liar. She just didn’t have the whole truth or picture. He presents allura’s behavior in an understanding of it but it clouding her judgement. And that under their clouded judgement they fought, and they left Lance behind after the battle was lost.

Lance denies it at first calling lotor a liar. Lashing out. Lotor presents him the reports and few images of the team on olkarion. Lance is heart broken and in shock.

Then lotor begins to explain the whole shiro clone sharing haggars reports with him. Of the whole cloning project. He pulls up the feed of the surviving clone in the pod. How he has his people working aro the clock to bring back a version of shiro. The only one lotor had known. The one he cared deeply for without any corruption from haggar. . And that his own research leads him to believe the first shiro died in the battle with his father. And that he thinks Keith killed the clone they knew. Showing Lance pictures of the severed galra arm.

He holds and consoles Lance as he grieves. Only leaving him once he is sleeping once more.

He returns for when Lance wakes, explain what has go on while he has been healing. He transfers a still weakened Lance, narti and the clone to a large battle cruiser. And they head towards the altean colony. Lotor keeps Lance in the loop of his plans. Building trust and love between them. Leaving axca to run hq while he’s gone.

On their way he asks Lance to help him resettle the clone shiro when he is awake and well. To explain what is happening to him. Because he will have all of the clones memories up till his arm was severed. And all of it and the truth will be highly traumatic. Lance is all for it. As a show of trust and just for his own nerves since they may face haggar outright he gives Lance his Bayard.


End file.
